Doppelganger
by daughterofathena9909
Summary: Because he was an exact doppelganger. Not by looks, of course, but Jason Grace was Percy Jackson's exact doppelganger in the most unconventional way possible, and it was driving Annabeth insane. Oneshot


**Alright I just came up with this oneshot idea and I had to go through with it. Tell me what you think :)**

Annabeth couldn't bear to peel her eyes off of him.

In reality he looked nothing like him. Blond hair, blue eyes, he resembled the lead actor in an a Hollywood film from the 70s rather than her boyfriend, but it was the small things.

Maybe it was the way that he was a natural charmer.

Obviously in a much different way- Percy seemed to unconsciously draw people close no matter where he went, but _he, _oh he was much more deliberate. He purposely tried to be as likable as possible, even with somebody as nasty as Drew.

_A natural people pleaser, _she mentally scoffed. But nonetheless, they we both godly magnets attracting people wherever they went.

She watched from a distance as he listened carefully to Leo's instructions. The way he looked so immersed in what Leo had to say- that took compassion.

And that was the expression Percy held all throughout those rec room meetings leading up to the Battle of Manhattan. He listened, whether it was Clarisse yelling in his face, or Connor making up some stupid impractical plan, he listened with so much respect because that was who he was. He would listen even if you threw utter nonsense at him.

He nodded and gave a anxious Leo a reassuring smile.

_Oh god, was a stupidly plastic smile. _

As if it were from a guy in a shampoo commercial.

Percy's was so much more imperfect, so asymmetrical, so _beautiful._

He walked forward and gave all the Hephaestus kids another reassuring smile, slowly and systematically distributing tasks he just heard from Leo.

_A natural leader._ Percy was surely not _that_. It took 5 years for the seaweed brain to figure out how to effectively command a group of people. Even now, he couldn't even get the Hermes kids to clean up their cabins, she thought with a smile.

She sighed softly, looking at the clipboard in her hands. She wrote down one last calculation and walked up to Leo, her step lacking its usual confidence.

"Leo, I was thinking we could-" she paused. He had stepped up behind her, pulling his arm around her to flip through the clipboard. A probably innocent gesture considering their close friendship.

_But that was Percy's move._ His signature move. Walk up real close until she could feel his breath on her neck and pull his arm around to look at her work. And then twist her around to give her a kiss.

She almost forgot for a second that it wasn't Percy.

It was _him. _

"Annabeth, what were you showing me?" Leo asked tiredly with an exhausted grin.

She glanced back again, trying to shake off the deja vu. "It's nothing."

She quickly turned around, walking speedily away, when his hand caught onto her arm.

_Where the poisoned knife stabbed me. _She could almost feel the scar burning through her clothes.

"Hey now wait a second, those plans look pretty cool," he said, flashing another reassuring smile.

_Oh gods how I hate that smile._ It seemed to calm down and relax most people but instead it made her nervous and fidgety.

She reluctantly walked forward, handing the clipboard to Leo. "I don't know it was just some idea I had," she whispered softly, still anxious.

Leo looked through the papers slowly, as he walked to her and tugged her sleeve, unaware that all her senses were already focused on him.

"You think you can spar with me later today? I was hoping for a challenge,"

_Just say okay. You sparred with almost everyone in the camp it's not a big deal. Just say okay. _"Oh-" something was lodged deep in her throat. She took a deep breath and spit out a very shaky, "okay."

Both Leo and him looked up at her, eyes narrowing down.

_Oh gods oh gods oh gods. _She swallowed painfully, trying to remove whatever was stuck in her throat.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to fake innocence, but her voice betrayed her as it faltered on the last word.

She swiveled around on her ankle, trying to blink away whatever was blurring her vision.

Leo, _oh somebody bless his soul, _stood up and grabbed her hand. "Annabeth, what is it?" he whispered softly, turning her around.

She peered through her eyelashes as his deep brown eyes. "N- Nothing," she whispered again, and instantly clasped a hand to her mouth when she heard her words stumble.

He stepped up close, and looked at her with those bright, bright eyes. Oh how she wished she didn't have to see those eyes. But she couldn't stopped peering into them because, oh wow they were almost as bright as Percy's.

She inhaled slowly, regaining composure. She can't cry in front of these two, no, that would be inappropriate. "It's nothing okay, you can go back to your work."

He laughed a little, "Annabeth, we've got 40 people working on this boat, they don't need us. What's going on?"

_Oh the care in his voice. _Gods, it made her miss Percy so much her heart was about to explode within her chest cavity and that's when she _snapped_.

"You want to know what's going on?" she charged with a fresh burst of anger. She stepped forward, her eyes holding newborn rage.

She shoved her finger forward pointing at his chest. "_You, _you think you're so high and mighty. Come over here from the _Roman _camp, and act like-" she bit back her words. She knew she crossed a line when she saw the terror in his eyes morph into anger.

"Act like what? Please, enlightenment me Annabeth because oh wow as soon as Annabeth Chase meets a new person she can't help but get angry and throw a hissy-" he retorted.

"Act like Percy!" she finally cried out. "You- everything about you- it's just like him! Your walk, the way you speak, even your stupid smile!"

Leo and him stared, mouths agape. "Annabeth, I'm _nothing_ like Percy. I've seen photos and he's goofy, impulsive, friendly character. That's not me," he explained cautiously.

She pressed her head into her hands. "You don't get it. You're both leaders, both heroes with a predestined fate. And just seeing you-" she was shaking like a leaf at this point. "I miss him so much," she finally whispered. "And you're just a constant reminder of _him._"

He took her hands. "Hey, why are you freaking out? We're gonna find him. Just give it a few weeks. Leo is gonna build a masterpiece of a ship and we'll find him in no time. He's just waiting to be rescued that's it!"

Leo quickly jumped in, "Annabeth come on, don't wear yourself out. We're gonna find him. I swear, I _will _find him."

Annabeth looked up at the two of them. "Really? You really think so?"

Leo shined a bright grin. "I will find your boyfriend if it's the last thing I do."

**Let me know how it was in the reviews! I'm also accepting a few requests at the moment. I'm a bit busy so I might not do everyone's but please feel free to PM if you have any requests and I'll look into it :)**


End file.
